The Clandestine of the Ardor Potion
by AestheticBreezyDoll
Summary: Wolfram still feels that Yuuri doesn’t see him in a way that he’d want him to. He then finds a way to make Yuuri love him but will it work? What if something you’ve been waiting for comes and it doesn’t feel right because you think it’s untrue?Yuuram Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Clandestine of the Ardor Potion**

**By Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

Wolfram still feels that Yuuri doesn't see him in a way that he'd want him to. He then finds a way to make Yuuri love him but will it work? What if something you've been waiting for comes and it doesn't feel right because you _think_ it's untrue? Yuuram and a bit of Yaoi

This is really my 4th fanfic except that my 3rd fanfic hasn't been posted yet since it's a sequel to something I haven't finished yet. Anyway, hopefully this sort of one-shot story would be agreeable to the majority at least.

This just hit me out of nowhere while I was watching Fushigi Yuugi. Weird, I know.

First-person thoughts are italicized, otherwise it is a 3rd person point of view—just so you wouldn't get confused if ever.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions**

Wolfram watched how Yuuri gracefully yet sheepishly unsheathed his sword. Wolfram let his guard down for a moment and smiled as he blushed.

Yuuri noticed this and looked at him "Huh?"

Wolfram huffed "What do you mean 'huh?' You're wasting my time, wimp! Move it!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Yuuri had asked Wolfram to train him for that day since Conrad had supposedly gone to town to settle the uproar with a couple of villagers and some gangsters. He had asked to go but wasn't allowed by Günter for his safety. Now he was starting to regret having Wolfram train him since he was quite rough. But then he smiled to himself and thought that this was for him to get to know the boy better. He had been there through thick and thin and he considered him his best friend. He knew of Wolfram's feelings for him but he just had to get to know him first before he makes any decision about his own feelings for his rather pretty fiancé.

Wolfram, no doubt, is a great teacher. He thought Yuuri certain techniques that helped a lot when it came to defending and charging one's opponent. He was thankful for that however Wolfram wouldn't let his bratty attitude go. Still, he loved spending time with Wolfram and he wasn't going to regret it.

He had been quite accustomed with the boy and felt very comfortable around him. He had been used to the warmth and comfort Wolfram had given him every night in bed. Yuuri blushed. That sounded so wrong but it's somehow like that. Sometimes he even ended up on Wolfram's chest and the boy's arms had been around him in mornings. On other days he'd wake up with his arm around Wolfram's midsection. Unintentionally, though. But even so, it didn't feel a tad bit bad. He loved the way they reacted after waking up in that position. They'd blush and look away. Sometimes Wolfram would say sorry and whenever he did, Yuuri would wish to say that he didn't have to but never got the courage to do so. He felt like he liked Wolfram, as in really like Wolfram but he didn't think he loved Wolfram just yet. Even so, liking Wolfram to that extent was a big step for him. He probably should be taking their relationship—err engagement seriously. No, he shook his head, he should.

It had been two hours since they started practicing, and neither Yuuri nor Wolfram felt tired. Probably because they had taken breaks in between, or more likely because the enjoyed each other's company to the extent that it conquered their energy.

Wolfram had been enjoying this; just alone with Yuuri and having his undivided attention. He smiled as Yuuri was able to defend himself from the attack he had just charged. He noticed that it seemed that both he and Yuuri were preoccupied with their own thoughts yet they were concentrated on their practice. He smiled and made a decision, on this round, he'd let Yuuri win. For what exactly? He didn't know. It was just a random thing that came up on him. When the time came, he loosened his hold on his sword and it went flying off his hand. He smiled—not his smirk but his genuine smile at Yuuri then clapped his hands. "That was good." Yuuri smiled and blushed as he wiped his non-existent sweat on his forehead then stopped. He realized something then frowned. "You made me win, didn't you?" Wolfram blushed. He looked down and tried to reason "Of course not. I—"

Just then he stopped. Conrad came with his horse, obviously done with the problem in town. He'd loose Yuuri's attention to him now. "Conrad! You're here!" Yuuri exclaimed as he dropped Morgif on the grass and ran towards the brown-haired man, unintentionally forgetting the conversation he was having with Wolfram. Wolfram frowned in jealousy as Yuuri talked to his godfather and started chattering. Wolfram sheathed his sword and stormed pass the two, catching their attention. He then ran towards the stables. Just as he was almost out of Yuuri's sight, Yuuri called for him but he ignored and just kept running. Yuuri ran after him though.

Yuuri caught a glimpse of Wolfram on his horse, riding off unto the forest. He decided to follow him. He then got on Ao and sped towards his direction with Conrad following closely behind.

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" Wolfram ignored Yuuri's calls for him and sped on faster, deeper into the forest until he couldn't see Yuuri following him anymore. He slowed down and tied his horse on a tree near a stream as he washed his face and tried to relax and sort out his feelings. Just then, an angelic voice, singing reached his ears. Then before him, appeared a golden haired girl with blue eyes. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked with uncertainty as he watched the girl walk on water towards him. "Why," she started to say as she caressed his cheek "where are my manners. I'm Ersatz, the lady of the woods."

**end of chapter 1**

Haha, sort of like a cliff hanger. I hope the start's okay and isn't too short. I'll add the second chapter in a while or in a few days, depends if dinner comes early D Anyway, add reviews please! That'd be one of the factors of when I update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To know what you need and want**

Sorry the update took longer than what I had said. It's just that I got caught up in my schoolwork and the exams, I didn't have time to write or rather, type. I hope this chapter is long enough and worth the wait. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy! Most of them made me smile and some of them made me laugh :D In other words, all your reviews were very appreciated!

**Note:** This fanfic is _purely_ YuuRam. I promise you that I am _very_ dedicated to them and would never _ever_ pair them up with anyone else in any fanfic. Plus, Ersatz is someone like Ulrike, a maiden instead she's of the forest. And maybe you've mistaken the caress of Wolfram's cheek as a sign of romance/affection, but it isn't. It's just something some people do because…maybe they're gentle or something like that. Anyway, I hope I got my point across clear. Some people misunderstood it since I guess people don't usually go to the author's page. Nonetheless, your reviews were very much appreciated and I'll make it a point to make the pairing/s clear. Here's the long summary I posted at my homepage:

_Wolfram still thinks that Yuuri only considers him as a friend and nothing more and takes on leaving him but his feelings still can't let go so he gets caught up in his feelings for Yuuri. Then he meets the Lady of the Woods who gives him an ardor potion, one that has been forbidden to use since the 3rd Maou but no one knows why. All of it has been supposedly destroyed and thrown away but apparently the Lady of the Woods has it. She then gives it to Wolfram who asks her what it does but only tells him that it's for him to find out. He doesn't use it at first and doesn't throw it away either. Then, something happens that makes Wolfram do something he might regret doing._

Wolfram stared straight into the young girl's blue eyes. She must be around Greta's age, but since she looks like a demon, she must be older. But she said she was he lady of the woods, so she must be a lot older like Ulrike since she could be a maiden.

"In case you were wondering," Ersatz interrupted his chain of thought "I'm 682 years old. I'm also known as The Maiden of the forest." He blinked. Can she read thoughts?

She smiled and offered her hand to help him stand "Yes, I can read people's minds. I can also look deep into one's heart." She reached her hand touched Wolfram's chest. Wolfram felt relaxed. She was looking into his heart which makes people feel comfortable. It came with her power. She had a sad face when she finally placed her hand down. "I see. You're troubled, Lord von Bielefeld, aren't you?"

"Huh? In what way?"

"The 27th demon king may be kind-hearted and good, but it seems that your love is unrequited."

Wolfram blinked. What the hell was she talking about?

"I understand you. I can help you, if you want me to."

"Help me with what?"

Just then, there was a sound from the bushes and the maiden walked closer then with a point of her finger she demanded "Get out, you eavesdropper!"

Then she raised her finger in the air and to Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri was flying in the air, under control of the maiden. "Who are you? What are doing with Wolfram?" Yuuri asked half out of curiosity and half out of fear, scared for his life probably relied on the girl's doings.

"Why you insolent boy!" came the irritated reply of Ersatz. She snapped her finger and Yuuri came falling down.

"YUURI!" Wolfram exclaimed as he ran and was able to catch Yuuri in his arms. Wolfram shook Yuuri for the king seemed to be knocked out.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, shaking Yuuri to try to get him conscious.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a mischievous smile "I didn't know." She said innocently. Seeing Wolfram's face as he looked at Yuuri she explained "Don't worry about your love. I just made him rest for a while." She said, approaching the two of them. She gently placed her hand on Yuuri's chest. After a while, she withdrew her hand and took a step back.

"Oh, I see. This isn't too hard at all. Yuuri's just weak." Wolfram's eyes opened wide. Weak? Was Yuuri going to die?

"Oh, no. You got the wrong idea. He isn't physically weak. It's just…" she pondered for a moment then shook her head "Never mind. The point is I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"With your unrequited love. Give him this." From the stream where she pointed came a small glass jar filled with an aqua-colored fluid. "Mix it with his drink or something fluid that he'd drink." Wolfram blinked. He had only seen it in books but now it was right before his eyes. From what he knew, it was all supposedly banished or locked away because it was forbidden. He didn't know why, for the books had also stated that no one knew why it was prohibited. But here, the Maiden of the forest was giving it away to him.

"What will it do?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak "That is yours to find out. Until next time!" She said with a wave of her hand.

"Wait! You're leaving?"

"Yes. Until we meet again, Lord von Bielefeld, which I am sure is soon enough."

"What? But where can I see you again?"

"Oh you just have to call me, Lady of the Woods and I'll be wherever you are. But to save me from the trouble, you can come here and I'll be waiting."

She walked over the stream then looked back "Don't forget to use that. Don't worry, it won't harm his majesty. Oh, and when he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry, that I didn't know it was him." She said with a grin. "Bye, bye now!" she said with a wave of her hand then she disappeared into thin air.

Wolfram looked at the aqua liquid inside the jar on top of his palm. It would make Yuuri fall in love with him. It would be the end of his problems. Then he frowned. It was wrong. He shouldn't use it. He should just leave it but Yuuri will finally love him. But it's wrong and it feels right at the same time to give it to him.

His argument within him was disturbed when he heard a horse neigh and saw Conrad, concerned as he went down his horse. "What happened to his majesty?" Wolfram cradled the boy closer "He's fine. I just met the Forest Maiden and she knocked him out by accident. She said he'll be fine."

Since Wolfram didn't give out any details, Conrad decided not to bother him about his curiosity. So he stood and sat on his horse. "It's getting dark. We better get back to the castle. Bring Yuuri and I'll guide his horse back."

Wolfram nodded and carefully carried Yuuri on his back as he sat on his horse then positioned Yuuri to be sitting in front of him. With one arm around Yuuri's chest to keep the boy from falling of and one hand holding on the reigns, he guided the way out of the forest and back to the castle where dinner was probably waiting.

On the way, he thought deeply about the ardor potion. No one really knew what it did but some say the 5th Maou found a way to undo or break its spell but it was still forbidden for some reason. Using it on his part would do a lot of benefits, but on Yuuri's part, he would be taking away the boy's control over his emotions since it was a love potion…something like an aphrodisiac or a philter. He decided not to use it and perhaps, he made a wise decision about it.

--

Yuuri awoke in his room past midnight. He sat up then realized that Wolfram was beside him with his back facing him. It didn't bother him for he was used to it already. He just stared at Wolfram, thinking about…Wolfram. Then he remembered the girl Wolfram had been talking to back in the forest. He had been near them but not near enough to hear what they were talking about. He was seen by the girl somehow then was brought flying in mid-air. Who was that girl anyway? And what was she doing with Wolfram? Then he remembered that he was called an insolent boy then everything went black. To think of it, Yuuri felt well-rested after that sleep. He should probably ask Wolfram who she was next morning.

Wolfram turned around and was now facing Yuuri. Wolfram looked so beautiful and peaceful. It would be probably weird to think that this pretty boy would actually throw tantrums and act bratty. He leaned back and turned to face Wolfram.

He looked so beautiful…Wolfram may be bratty and all but he's caring and affectionate—affectionate in a way that he shows his concern. Though it maybe through insults, Yuuri knew it was just Wolfram's way of showing his concern. Then it hit him—just once, maybe…maybe if he just kissed those lush, pale lips of Wolfram's, he could really know and understand what he felt inside. He leaned a little, afraid that Wolfram might wake. Then he forced himself forgot all his fears and focused his mind on Wolfram's face…so beautiful and angel-like. He leaned closer, closer, and closer. He was only an inch away. That was it, just lean a little closer and he'd find out what he truly felt inside. He then closed his eyes and the distance between them.

He first heard Wolfram purr then he felt his lips touching a very soft fabric. No, it wasn't it fabric, it felt like thread—soft silky threads. He opened his eyes only to see that Wolfram had suddenly bowed down so that his lips touched Wolfram's hair instead of his lips. Yuuri sighed—half out of relief and half out of disappointment. He gently combed Wolfram's hair out of his forehead then leaned back and continued to watch Wolfram. Maybe, it just wasn't time for his and Wolfram's first kiss. Maybe their first kiss should happen when they're both awake and willing to.

Amidst his thoughts Wolfram suddenly hugged Yuuri tight as if not wanting to let go as he spoke "Mine.". Yuuri eyed Wolfram suspiciously. What could he be dreaming of? Yuuri blushed when Wolfram was rubbing his head his chest. Yuuri then chose to place his arms around Wolfram's waist. Just then his eyes fluttered and finally opened revealing sleepy emerald eyes. He blinked a few times then realized the he was hugging Yuuri who was eying him. He blushed and jerked away as they both sat up.

"Sorry."

"Don't. It's okay."

Wolfram thought _what does he mean by it's okay?_ But he didn't bother to ask. They sat in silence for a while. Then Wolfram remembered "How are you? Does anything hurt?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. What happened back there in the forest? Who was that girl?"

"Oh, right. She was Ersatz, lady of the woods also known as the forest maiden. She…" Wolfram bit his lip. It probably wouldn't be wise to tell Yuuri about the philter so he left it "…mistook you for someone else and sent you to sleep. Are you sure you're okay?" Wolfram asked, placing his hands over Yuuri's forehead.

"Yeah, I am. I feel really rested and relaxed." He said, leaning in to Wolfram's touch. Wolfram blushed then got out of bed "You must be hungry. I'll go get you something to eat." Then he started to walk towards the door.

Just then Yuuri held onto Wolfram's hand. Wolfram blinked at the gesture. Yuuri blinked too, surprised at why he had suddenly grabbed his hand. His searched his head of what to say then it hit him. Wolfram never hid anything from him but now, something felt different. Something was quite off about the way things were. He took the opportunity as an excuse for holding his hand "Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me? Is that all that had happened?"

Wolfram lowered his head as he lied "Yes."

"I…" Yuuri left it hanging. He didn't know if what he would say would hurt the boy and he didn't know if it would do any good but he felt like he needed to voice out his thoughts "Wolfram, are you hiding something from me?"

Wolfram shook his head and continued to lie "No. I never hide anything from you. You," he turned around and pointed a finger at Yuuri "you know everything about me. I tell you what I think or even feel. Even if you don't ask for it yet you do nothing about it." He pulled his hand away from Yuuri's and walked towards the door.

"Wolfram, what's—"

"Forget it. Just forget everything that had happened like you always do."

Yuuri blinked. _What was that about? What did I say? What did I do?_

It wasn't long before Wolfram came back with a glass of water and a feigned smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Don't." Wolfram cut as he handed the glass to Yuuri. "Just forget about it. I'm supposed to be sorry for my—sudden outburst."

Yuuri placed the empty glass on the bedside table and watched Wolfram slide into bed and roll on his left so that his back faced Yuuri.

"But I shouldn't have—"

"I told you already. Just forget about it—pretend that it never happened."

He heard Yuuri let out a sigh and felt him lie back to bed. He frowned. Yuuri doesn't love him. How can he believe so? He had an option to use that potion against him but that would be—wrong…

"Yuuri…" he gasped when he felt Yuuri's arm drape around his mid-section.

"Wolfram, I know I've been ignoring your…feelings for me and I'm sorry. I really am. I—" he stopped as he tightened his hold on Wolfram "I know you—you're mad at me. Just don't hide things from me and please…" he sat up slightly and bent over to look at Wolfram straight in the eye "know that I care."

After that, Wolfram didn't see it coming—Yuuri leaned down and kissed him at his right cheek—quite close to his pale lips. Yuuri just stayed there for a while then whispered in his ear "I care. I really do care."

Seeing that Wolfram gave no response except his blush and a slight nod, he went back to his side of bed and threw the covers over them. "Night, Wolfram."

Wolfram smiled "Goodnight, Yuuri."

**end of chapter 2**

I'm really sorry for the late update but I just had my finals and I still have a few school projects hanging that I have to pass to graduate. Anyway, I really do hope this chapter's long enough and good enough for the wait.

Wolfram's torn between trying the potion and respecting Yuuri's feelings for him here, so that's the reason for the sudden outburst since he thought Yuuri wanted to say something to him—I mean really say something, not just another question that filled him with guilt since he was lying. Anyway, the story goes on.

I'll post the next chapter in a week or so. Thanks for waiting and reading! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misinterpretations**

A/N: Thanks for the new comments! They made me very happy. I'm sorry this chapter took more than a month. I've graduated last 17th of March and since then; there had been a lot of distractions and I couldn't concentrate on my fan fictions. I haven't really proofread all of my submitted chapters and when I went over some of it, I realized that there were some misspelled words and missing letters. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to proofread and update my fan fictions as soon as possible. Again, sorry for the late update and the un-proofread chapters!

**Note:** Most of the italics in this chapter are Yuuri's thoughts. I hope you won't get confused.

On to the chapter!

Yuuri awoke with his arms around Wolfram. He slowly removed his arms and sat up. After staring at the blond for quite some time, he walked toward the window. Looking out he watched the sun rise. He looked back at Wolfram's sleeping figure than silently walked out of the room.

Wolfram awoke moments later and looked to his right to find an empty space. With a dejected sigh, he rose out of bed and fixed his nightgown. He opened a drawer in the bedside table and fingered the bottle that contained the blue liquid. He didn't notice Yuuri, dressed up coming from the baths enter the room until he spoke.

"Wolf, what's that?"

Wolfram, surprised that Yuuri had seen him holding his secret, just stared. Yuuri, completely clueless, walked towards Wolfram and grabbed the bottle from him and opened it to take a whiff. Wolfram stared once more, his mouth agape. Yuuri closed it and handed it back to Wolfram.

"You sure like a lot of perfumes and scents, like your mother does. That scent's okay for me." Yuuri commented as he pointed the bottle.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, then at the bottle, then back to Yuuri. Seeing that Yuuri didn't seem to notice his little secret, he decided to play along. He frowned, placed the bottle back in the drawer and sat beside Yuuri on bed. "What is that supposed to mean? That I'm girly?"

Yuuri raised his hands up in defense "No, no! Not at all! You're not too feminine at all! And…you're not that masculine either…" Wolfram smiled a bit then blushed when Yuuri continued "You're just you. I can't compare you to anything at all."

Yuuri smiled innocently and asked "Are you still mad?"

Wolfram shook his head from side to side. Yuuri took his hand as he helped Wolfram stand "Good. They're waiting for us." He led Wolfram to the baths "Hurry up. Greta wants to go to the gardens after."

Alone in the baths, Wolfram blinked, not used to Yuuri bizarre behavior. He didn't use the potion on Yuuri, but he sure did change. Wolfram smiled. He probably didn't need to use it.

--

After breakfast, Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta started to walk towards the garden when Conrad came to take his godson away. _Hmph! _Wolfram thought _He always steals Yuuri away from me._

Yuuri looked at Conrad who took him by the arm and led him to Gwendal's room. As they walked, Conrad looked at Yuuri intently as he spoke "Gwendal says you've been slacking off lately. Now Yuuri, I know it's our responsibility to help you but you must read and sign the documents you need to."

Yuuri let out a sigh "I was supposed to play with Greta and Wolfram in the gardens today…but I guess I have been slacking off and I need to do my duty…"

They reached the room and Yuuri started signing papers. After awhile, Conrad left Yuuri alone to do his work. Yuuri stood up, he felt like he needed to stretch his legs for a while. He looked out the window and saw Greta and Wolfram in the gardens. He watched them for a while, and then noticed Greta leaving Wolfram. Wolfram stayed and continued to make the crown of flowers.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Yuuri said, to Wolfram in particular, though he knew he wouldn't hear him. He didn't really have any intention of saying these things just yet. "I love you more than you'll ever see. More than my heart could ever show. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Just then there was a knock on the door. The door swung open to reveal their daughter.

"Yuuri!" Greta said as she held Yuuri's hand "Come play with us. Get a break from your work!"

Yuuri smiled and patted her head. "I'm sorry Greta. There's just so much I need to do. Go ahead and play, I'll just follow you later."

Greta frowned then smiled "It's a promise, then?"

Yuuri nodded "Yes, it is."

She gave a hug then ran of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Turning back to his fiancé, Yuuri continued "Think of me and know that I'll believe in you. There'll always be this precious time together. With every tear our love's so strong."

Greta came into the scene and said something to Wolfram. Probably that Yuuri couldn't join them. Wolfram frowned and patted Greta's head. He whispered something then looked up. He caught Yuuri staring. Yuuri just waved his hand in greeting and Wolfram balled his fist up to Yuuri and said something he couldn't hear. Yuuri just smiled and continued to whisper to himself "No words could ever say our love will last forever."

Just then, there was another knock and Conrad came in. "Your majesty, if I had known that you were finish with all the paperwork, I would've let you play with Greta."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad and yes, I'm finish. I'm just going over the papers I've signed."

"Your daughter's sad already. Wolfram and Greta are waiting for you in the gardens. They've arranged to have lunch there."

"You mean your niece." Yuuri said with a truthful smile.

Conrad smiled. He understood what Yuuri meant "Yes, brother."

Conrad gently pushed Yuuri out of the room. "Your job's done already. Have fun, Yuuri."

Yuuri walked towards the garden. When Greta spotted him, she ran and threw her arms around him "Yuuri! Finally! We've been waiting for so long!"

"I'm sorry I made you wait." He said as he hugged her back. He looked at Wolfram who had his arms crossed and smiled, making the prince blush. They all sat down and ate their sandwiches. After eating, Yuuri stood and lent a hand to Wolfram. Greta had insisted that they take a walk in the gardens before they get separated again by their duties. After helping Wolfram up, Yuuri still held on to his hand. Wolfram gave Yuuri a questioning look however no words were spoken, but a lot was in Yuuri's head. _Take my hand, we'll walk awhile talk awhile_.

Greta ran around, chasing butterflies while Yuuri and Wolfram just walked along the path.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who seemed to be at peace. _Feel my love, always there beside you._ Wolfram looked back at Yuuri and smiled a bit. He enjoyed these quiet afternoons spent walking in the gardens with Yuuri and Greta.

_Be the one, I know you'll tell me everything._

Just then Wolfram stopped. He faced Yuuri and decided that he had to tell Yuuri. "Yuuri, I have something I need to tell you. I—"

Just then Conrad came. "Wolfram, I believe your soldiers are waiting for you."

Wolfram looked down. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Yuuri, still confused at Wolfram's behavior, just smiled "I guess you could tell me later."

"Sure."

Wolfram started walking when Yuuri gently grabbed his hand "Take care, will you?"

He looked back at Yuuri and smiled "Yeah, I will."

Conrad stood closer to Yuuri as they watched Wolfram walk away with Greta. Yuuri sighed and whispered, loud enough for Conrad to hear "You are the one I'll cherish more than anything. I love you more than you'll ever know. I love you more than you'll ever see. More than my heart could ever show. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Why don't you want him to know, your majesty?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. I'm just not ready yet. I'll tell him when I'm prepared."

"Prepared for what, Yuuri?"

"I don't know…I'll tell him this week, I promise."

Conrad smiled. About time Yuuri would realize his feelings for Wolfram.

--

When Yuuri and Conrad reached the door to his room to sign more papers, Yuuri stopped and spoke with his back still facing Conrad "I feel like I don't deserve him."

Conrad smiled and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder "Don't say those things, Your Majesty. You deserve him. You haven't told him how you feel yet that's why you're feeling guilt."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. And still, he's been with me through thick and thin, always there to either back me up to fulfill my wishes or to give me good criticism. I know he loves me though he doesn't say it, but…I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I've never been there for him…"

"Then make yourself worthy of him, Yuuri."

Yuuri's face brightened up. It gave him an idea. With a quick action, he turned around and hugged Conrad. "Thank you, Conrad. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

His godfather smiled and hugged him back. "I'm always glad to be of help."

--

Out in the corner of the hallway, a young prince gasped as he felt his heart ache. He had dismissed his soldiers early for he was planning to tell Yuuri right away, before more fears or doubts came in his mind. He happily walked through the castle halls as he thought of Yuuri's reaction. _Surely, Yuuri would understand_ he said to himself _He'd understand and forgive me. _Instead, he saw a heartbreaking picture in front him. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. He wasn't near enough to hear their conversation, but he had seen the way his fiancé smiled and hugged his half-brother.

Yuuri had never hugged him before. Except for the time when the bear bees hatched, but it wasn't even that close. How could he? Emerald orbs became shiny with tears as it blurred his vision. He silently took a few steps backwards then ran towards their room.

Upon reaching their room, he locked the door and leaned against it. He felt his heart ache more while it beat faster as a swirl of emotions came through him. Emotions of pain, anger and jealousy then he felt like he needed to avenge him. He let a few of his tears fall but still stubbornly refused to cry. He wiped away his tears harshly with his hand then stomped towards their nightstand and pulled the drawer.

He sat on the bed as he fiddled with the bottle. Thoroughly thinking about what he was about to do when more thoughts fled in his mind and his eyes glistened with tear once again. "No more!" he shouted to no one in particular as he harshly rubbed his eyes once again.

He stood up and walked out of their room with a firm grip on the bottle. He was determined to end his misery, once and for all. As he reached the dining room he walked towards Yuuri's chair. Seeing that no one was around, he opened the bottle and tilted it a little over Yuuri's wine glass. He hesitated for a moment then shook his head. He had to do it. He poured it until all off the contents were gone. He pocketed the bottle and walked away, still fuming with anger. He had to cool his head off before dinner.

**end of chapter 3**

I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter and again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks for waiting and reading! Do comment on this, I'd like to know what you think about it.

Finally, Wolfram has chosen to pursue with the potion. He seems to misinterpret a lot of things and often jumps to conclusions so I thought that it would be the same for this part.

Reviews, please! They make me happy. I need to be happy since I've been depressed recently for a lot of things. One thing, I've finished watching Kyou Kara Maou and I find it quite disappointing. Another thing is that I'm moving out and I'm transferring to another school so I really need to keep myself up and look forward to it. You see, I'm not the kind of person who likes to leave her comfort zone, if you know what I mean :)

Anyway, again, I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I'll try to update my fics faster. Always remember; the more reviews, the faster I update! I'd really like to know what you think about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: All too wrong**

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! They encouraged me to write more, though I was a bit disappointed with the number of reviews :p. I'm sorry for the rather emotional notes last chapter. I've been too emotional during those days. I hope it didn't bother you.

Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! It's a bit longer than the first three. I hope it's as good or even better. Did Wolfram really _have_ to give Yuuri that potion? How is Yuuri going to behave? Find out!

This chapter's quite long so, enjoy!

**Note: **Most of the italicized words for this chapter are Wolfram's thoughts. I hope you won't get confused.

On to the story!

Wolfram walked through the gardens. He had to cool his head off. However, he didn't notice someone watching him from afar.

Yuuri looked out the window with happiness as he thought of what he planned to do. He was sure of it and he promised he wouldn't back out. He placed a hand against the window as he pressed his face against it to see him better.

"I can't walk, can't sit in my room, and can't close my eyes without thinking of you. I can't smell a rose, can't look at the moon, and can't take a breath, without missing you. It's such a beautiful thing but it doesn't make sense. I'll give you what you deserve because I'm not worthy of you." He whispered "I'll make you happy so that I can prove to myself that I deserve you."

He smiled as he thought of what he was going to do. He'd been pushing Wolfram constantly and as a result, he'd been hurting the prince. It was time that he, Yuuri Shibuya, pulled Wolfram close and hold him near his heart.

Wolfram looked around. He felt like someone was watching him. Seeing no one and no strange activity, he shrugged it off and continued to walk.

--

Before Wolfram knew it, it was time for dinner and he had been walking around the garden aimlessly for two whole hours. He had been thinking of what he had done. Before leaving the garden, he looked at the bottle. It wrote "Effective after 8-10 hours." He sighed and shook his head gently. What was he doing? He would be fooling himself if he continued with his plan. However, he'd place it in Yuuri's glass already. Nothing he can do. He smiled. He really was stubborn. Hopefully his stubbornness would lead him to something fairly good.

--

It was quiet during dinnertime. Maybe even too quiet, except for Günter's rants about things Wolfram didn't care to know. He shifted his gaze from his plate to Yuuri who took a sip from his glass. His heart throbbed as he watched Yuuri swallow. Yuuri noticed him and smiled as he asked "What's wrong, Wolfram?" as he placed his hand on top of Wolfram's.

Wolfram slowly trailed his gaze from Yuuri to his hands. _What?!_ He thought to himself. _The bottle said it took at least 8 hours_ he switched his gaze from Yuuri and his hand back and forth as more questions came to his mind and he didn't notice everyone else calling him and asking if he was alright.

Wolfram pulled his hand from Yuuri gentle touch as he wiped his mouth with the napkin, hurriedly stood up, and said "Excuse me I'll be going to my room." And strode out of the room, leaving everyone with questioning looks.

Yuuri looked at Conrad as Conrad shook his head, indicating that he didn't know what was troubling Wolfram. Yuuri stood up and decided to follow Wolfram, leaving his unfinished dinner and empty glass.

--

Wolfram shut the door behind him, walked over to their bed and unceremoniously fell unto their bed, his arm covering his face. "What have I done?!" he asked himself aloud. He didn't notice Yuuri get in their room until he felt the bed shake as Yuuri sat. He sat up quickly and found Yuuri staring at him with concerned eyes as they sat face to face.

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram blinked. Yuuri blinked again, then finally asked

"Wolf, what wrong? Is there anything troubling you? Have I done something to make you upset?"

Wolfram thought of what he had seen later that day, between Yuuri and Conrad. But Yuuri didn't seem to be unfaithful at all. He had always been overreacting when it came to Yuuri's fidelity. Yuuri could never be disloyal to him; he was just too good to do that. Jealousy was something he had no control over. Yuuri's look was between confused and concerned as he watched Wolfram's face display different emotions. Wolfram blinked and felt tears stroll down his cheeks as he whispered "Wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!" was the immediate answer but then Yuuri realized that Wolfram was crying he asked again "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wolfram managed to say as he shook his head from side to side and cried to release his emotions in front of the one he loved. He lowered his head in attempt to hide his face.

_Damn it!_ He thought to himself _Why do I have to lose control over my emotions in front of Yuuri? Why do I have to—_

He opened his eyes in shock as he lost his train of thought because Yuuri had hugged him. He blinked and more tears fell from his face as he tried to see if it was real or not. Yuuri was hugging him and rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Shh. Wolf, you can cry. Just let it all out." Yuuri said (since Wolfram didn't seem to want to answer what was troubling him) throwing back half of the words he had said to Yuuri in the past.

He slowly hugged back. They stayed in that position for awhile, neither wanting to let go. It was then that a thought came to answer his past questions. He was supposed to lose control over his emotions to the one he loved. It was what other people called "stealing your heart". He smiled a little. At least Yuuri wasn't rejecting him in terms of physical contact anymore. Maybe he'd do well without the—

_Shit!_ He thought_ I've used the potion already! But it said it would be effective in at least eight hours. That means…wait, maybe Yuuri didn't use it yet._

He saw Yuuri drink from his glass, so it is possible that he had drank it. But still, maybe it would be less effective if he didn't drink it all.

He gathered the courage to ask Yuuri and pulled back a little in attempt to ask Yuuri a question he dreaded "Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Did you drink, umm…"

"Wolf, what is it?" Yuuri asked without looking at him, refraining to release him from the much-needed embrace.

"Did you empty your—"

Before he could continue, someone knocked on the door and opened it to reveal a worried Conrad. Yuuri quickly pulled away, still concerned with what people would think of him if they found out that he…well, kinda loved Wolfram. Wolfram frowned at Yuuri's action. Conrad's genuine smile quickly covered his concerned expression as he saw the couple in silence.

"I just went here to check on you. Are you alright?" he asked them.

"We're fine." came Wolfram's abrupt answer as he stood.

"Goodnight, then." Conrad said as he closed the door gently.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram didn't respond as he changed into his nightgown.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram looked straight into Yuuri's eyes, giving him a distinctive glare. Clothed in his usual nightgown, he lied down in their bed and faced the other side.

"Wolf?"

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

He heard Yuuri give out a defeated sigh and felt Yuuri leave the bed to get dressed.

_He won't love me like I love him. I guess I made the right choice. If I could I would make you love me and I am. If I could I'd forget your face but it hurts too much. I know I could make you happy. But you just don't let me do so._

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

--

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Today seemed to be a sunny day since he felt sunlight blinding him though his eyes were closed. He turned and face Yuuri's side and found that he was still asleep. He watched Yuuri open his mouth a bit and close as he breathed in and out.

_Why can't you see me like I see you? Can't you feel me like I feel you?_ He asked silently.

Just then a quick knock on the door was heard and Günter came rushing in.

"Your majesty!" he shouted, shaking Yuuri to awake him.

Yuuri sat up and shook his head, trying to get his mind off of dreamland.

"What is it Günter?"

Just then, his attention was diverted. "Where's Wolfram?"

Wolfram sat up and stared at the picture for a while.

"Yuuri?" he asked, unsure of the king's sudden change of priority. Yuuri slowly turned to look at him and smiled.

"Wolfram!" he exclaimed as he hugged him. Wolfram blinked then he looked at Günter and back at the king who had a sudden change of demeanor and boldness.

"Yuuri?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh, Wolfram! I dreamt about something bad! That you rode on one of the bearbees then fell into the ocean! I tried looking for you and I couldn't see you! I swam and did my best, but I couldn't find your body! I didn't know what to think! If you were alive or…or…"

He didn't continue because Wolfram hugged him back and Yuuri sobbed a little.

"It's okay now, Yuuri. It was just a dream."

The sound of the door opening made him look up and he saw Conrad. "Good morning, your…your…Yuuri?" asked Conrad with a questioning look.

Yuuri looked up but refused to let go of Wolfram "Oh, Conrad! Hi there! Is it time for morning practice already?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Conrad expected Yuuri to tell him to call him Yuuri, instead came a different statement "Can Wolfram join us?"  
Conrad blinked. "O-Of course. If he'd like to."  
Only then did Yuuri pull back from the hug "Please, Wolfram?"

Wolfram blinked. Was this the effect of the potion?

Yuuri frowned. A lot of people seemed to have the habit of blinking nowadays. "I don't think so. I have to train my soldiers."

Yuuri huffed. Wolf smiled sheepishly. Funny, the tables seemed to have turned.

"Fine then. I'll see you at breakfast." Yuuri said as he got off the bed and stormed out of the room followed by Günter and Conrad.

Wolfram stayed on bed, his nightgown hanging loosely off one shoulder. He was unsure if was supposed to be happy—or disturbed. Yuuri seemed to act childish…maybe he should…nah, he should observe Yuuri first before asking Ersatz for the effects of the ardor potion.

He got out of bed and headed for the baths, thinking of how the day could turn out to be.

--

Conrad had been watching Yuuri cautiously since he saw his behavior that morning. Yuuri smiled at him as he tried to catch his breath from running. Conrad then decided to ask him.

"Yuuri, what did Wolfram tell you last night?"

Yuuri stared at him, as if trying to recall then frowned a bit "He didn't tell me anything. He cried so I decided not to ask him anymore and I attempted to soothe him by…" Yuuri blushed.

"What did you do?"

"I hugged him."

"Oh, okay. How did he react?"

"He sobbed a little and hugged back. Just before you came though, he asked a question—or rather, he was trying to ask a question. I didn't hear the whole query, though."

"What happened after I came?"

"He got upset."

"Why would he get upset?"

"Uhm…well, you see, when I heard a knock, I practically shoved him…"

"Oh, I see. Why did you do that?"

"I…I don't really know. Maybe…well, I don't know. So I decided to take what I did last night back this morning. I hugged him and made up a dream about him being missing as an excuse for hugging him."

Conrad raised an eyebrow though Yuuri didn't seem to notice. Yuuri was certainly…_different_ this morning. Yuuri just smiled at him.

"Let's go back to the castle. I'm starving."

--

Wolfram walked towards the dinning room happily. He wondered what Yuuri would be doing…he felt so happy when Yuuri hugged him and didn't even blush for his unusual display of…well, affection. He opened the two large doors and saw that everyone was already there. His eyes scanned over the table and spotted Yuuri, who seemed to be gawking at him.

"Yuuri, are you—"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri suddenly exclaimed as he stood up from his chair.

Wolfram stared at him with a shock expression "Y-yes?"

"You're so **hot**!"

Wolfram flushed red "I-I beg your pardon?"

"You look so _sexy_!"

Wolfram turned into a darker shade of red "uhm…ah...thanks."

He walked towards his seat as Yuuri sat down too. Everyone started eating and talking as they pretended to forget the earlier show that Yuuri had put up with.

Wolfram was happy. He couldn't deny it. He was very flattered. Yuuri kept on giving him glances and he finally caught Yuuri staring at him. Yuuri's expression…well, it just made Wolfram's day. He couldn't keep himself from smiling, and so he smiled.

"I'm glad to know you're in high spirits today, your majesty."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. I'm just happy to know that Wolf's happy."

The rest of the people on the room, except for Greta, were taken aback. Wolfram seemed to notice this but Yuuri didn't seem to. If he did, he didn't show it.

"And you smell nice, too!" added Yuuri, with an unusual jump in his tone.

He just smiled. Being flattered by Yuuri was…fun and…weird at the same time.

This was bound to be a long day.

--

Wolfram was training his soldiers when Yuuri unexpectedly came to the courtyard with Günter following closely behind, trying to convince him to get back to his studies. He was in a practice duel with one of his soldiers when Yuuri marched up with a frown on his face. He immediately dropped his sword, happy that Yuuri chose to visit him

"Yuuri!" However, Yuuri's expression worried him "What's wrong?"

"You!" He pointed at the soldier Wolfram was having practice with.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"How dare you look at my fiancé with such indecent eyes! He's mine!"

The soldier got frightened, confused and humiliated as the rest of the soldiers watched "Your majesty?"

"Don't give me that questioning look! If you ever lay a finger on him, I swear I'll—"

"Your majesty, what' wrong?" asked Günter with concern. Yuuri never acted this way before. He never acted possessive of Wolfram.

"What's wrong? They're wrong! It's bad to think lust of somebody they don't own!"

_Own?_ Wolfram asked himself. Yuuri didn't seem to be through with _his _jealous rants, though.

"All of you!" he pointed the rest of the soldiers.

"Y-yes, sir?!" came the frightened reply.

"If you ever touch _my_ fiancé, you'll get punishment! Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Now, off you go!"

The soldiers scurried away. Wolfram just stood there, not knowing what to do. To be happy for Yuuri's act of possessiveness or to get mad at him for showing his power over Wolfram's.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Wolfram as he looked at Yuuri, whose expression changed from angry to happy, then at his feet. He knew the answer, why did he have to ask that?

"You have." Wolfram blinked at the answer. He walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuuri called out.

"Back to the castle. I'm tired." He excused himself with lies. He had to think through if what he had done was right. He was destroying Yuuri's image, in a way, of a kind, humble and gentle king.

He found himself wondering in the gardens as he continued to think. Maybe he just had to give it another day and see what Yuuri would act like. Maybe—

"Wolfram!" came Greta's call for her father as she ran towards him. He bent down to receive her embrace.

"Hi Greta. What have you been doing?"

"I learned a lot of this country's history with Günter earlier today, then I had knitting time with Gwendal. Conrad took me to town this afternoon. But…"

She looked at her father with expressive eyes "What have _you_ been doing?"

"Well, I was training my soldiers when Yuuri came…" he left it hanging.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, let's just say that he scared the soldiers away."

"Oh. Yuuri had been acting weird lately," she started, unknown to her that she was making her father guiltier than he already was. "I was kind of happy when he complimented you this morning, but scaring off people makes him…different."

Just then Conrad came. "Wolfram, Greta," he called "I believe it's time for dinner."

--

Wolfram entered the dining room. Silently, he felt relieved when he spotted Yuuri missing. He didn't know what reaction would make again. And he couldn't bear watch Yuuri make a fool of himself at his expense.

Speaking of the demon king, Yuuri opened the door and ran towards Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" he said as he kneeled beside Wolfram's seat.

"Are you mad at me for telling those soldiers to stop thinking _ill_ of you?"

Wolfram blinked, lost for words. "No, not at all. You told those soldiers…what they deserved to hear. Thanks, Yuuri. Really, that was a heavy thing and you took it off my back."

"I'm glad." He said, as he stood up and took his seat.

"It seems that there has been progress between my son and you, your majesty." Exclaimed Cheri. She arrived from her 'free love' cruise that day, and learned of Yuuri's sudden change of action about their engagement. They both flushed and looked away. However, Yuuri wasn't as humiliated as Wolfram was at all.

"If I'm not mistaken, marriage is the next step after getting engaged, right?" came the unexpected statement from Yuuri.

Wolfram blinked. Yuuri smiled at him. "What do you say, Wolf?"

"What? Aren't you…" he left it hanging as he looked deep into Yuuri's eyes.

"Aren't I what?"

"Aren't you…a bit hasty to think of marriage?" A flash of hurt appeared in Yuuri's expression.

"But Wolfram, don't you _want_ to get married?"

"I…I do but…"

"But what, Wolfram? I thought you loved me…" a pained expression flashed against his features.

"I love you, Yuuri" came the answer but then he continued "but…I-ah…I…it's-it's complicated!" he exclaimed as he stood and ran away from the dinning room. Leaving everyone confused, once again.

He ran to their room and closed the door as he leaned against it. He sat down and looked out of the window. He had done it once again. And this time, he had hurt Yuuri's feelings. Twice. Well, probably it wasn't really Yuuri since he was driven by the potion. But the hurt look in Yuuri's eyes made him want to kill himself for causing Yuuri pain. He shook his head. What was so wrong with wanting to be happy?

Yuuri crept in the room and sat beside him. "Wolf, what's wrong?"

Wolfram refused to look at him. He just stared at the windows, not really seeing anything.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, concerned. Wolfram just slowly shook his head from side to side, refusing to remove his eyes from the large windows. Yuuri leaned over and hugged him.

"What's been troubling you lately? I don't understand your behavior. Have I done something to hurt you?"

Wolfram didn't move. He didn't hug back or push Yuuri away, he just stood still. But then, Yuuri did something that Wolfram didn't think he'd do even on the potion's effects. Yuuri just started to kiss him on his cheek when it started going down his jaw and neck and trailed fevered kisses along the pale flesh.

"Yuu…ri" he moaned as Yuuri' pulled back and kissed the corner of his lips, teasing him as he unbuttoned Wolfram's jacket. His jacket fell on the floor and Yuuri had his hand snaking up his shirt. Yuuri was...seducing him…

It was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed of and yet…it was so wrong. "Yuuri!" he exclaimed when he finally got the courage to push the boy off him. Another pained expression crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that…Wolfram, may I kiss you?"

"What?!"

Then he saw it again, another pained expression across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…scare you. Wolf, are you mad?"

Wolfram shook his head from side to side in response to Yuuri's question. No, he wasn't mad at Yuuri, he was mad at himself for taking advantage of him and for giving him that potion in the first place. Now, if ever Yuuri goes back to being normal and realizes what he's done, he'd never love Wolfram.

"I'm really sorry, Yuuri." He said as he stood.

"Wait, why? Where are you going?" he cried out when Wolfram ran out of the room.

"Don't follow me!" he hollered back.

He knew what to do. He had brought this upon himself and he had the initiative to take it back.

**end of chapter 4**

There! I was finally able to divert my attention from the ps2 and TV to my fan fics.

I hope I was able to emphasis Yuuri's change of demeanor and behavior well. What do you think? Add reviews, please!

I'm done with the next chapter already; however I won't post it yet until I get more reviews. So what are you waiting for? Review! Please?

Next chapter: to take it back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To take it back**

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! They made my day. As for morissa's question, yep, the potion is still working. How the potion works will be explained in the next and probably last chapter.

This chapter's a bit short. I hope you don't mind. Sorry:D

On to the story!

Rushing down the halls, Wolfram hoped that Yuuri did what he told him to do or else there would be a very chaotic…happening. He ran towards the stables, got on his golden horse and raced towards the forest. It was dark so he summoned a little of his fire magic to see where he was going. It didn't take long before he saw the stream. He dismounted from his horse and walked towards the stream.

"Ersatz!" he called out "Ersatz!"

He turned "Ersatz!" when he looked behind him; the blonde girl was already there, yawning.

"You called?" she asked as she tried to blink away from her sleep.

"Yeah, I need help."

"So, you've tried it out already." She said as she rubbed her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I have."

"When?" she cut his question, knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Last night but—"

"So he showed it side effects in the morning…hmm" she said with a thoughtful countenance.

"So, what did he do?"

"He said I looked good—look, I need to ask you something."

"Is it about the potion?"

"Cut the crap." Wolfram cut, in getting exasperated and helpless. "I didn't come here for some sort of chit-chat, okay? I need you to tell me how to break the spell."

"You want it to stop? I don't understand it, his intentions were pure…"

"Huh?" Wolfram looked at her confused, trying to comprehend what she meant by his intentions were pure.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, everything's fine!"

"Then why do you want to break the spell?"

"Because it's not what Yuuri truly feels for me. It's a fake. I know I'm hurt about it, but it's the truth. I realized that I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than a lover, because that's how he truly sees me. As a friend. His confidant. One of his trusted companions in Shin Makoku. Nothing more than friends."

"Is that what you _really_ want?"

"What _I_ want doesn't matter! If getting what I want means making a dummy Yuuri, then I don't want it all. I want _him_ to love me, without me literally bewitching him."

He let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he sobbed softly then continued.

"Please, my conscience is killing me. I know it's all a fake. Tell me how to break it."

Ersatz smiled and placed a hand on his cheek as she wiped some of his tears away with her thumb "You truly love him, don't you?"

Wolfram nodded fervently "I do! I do! Please, tell me how to break the spell."

She sighed in defeat and smiled "Since that is what you want then I will give it to you. You have to say that you denounce your claim on him then give him a kiss."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock, kiss him? For real? He, Wolfram von Bielefeld will kiss him, though it's solely out of breaking the spell…nonetheless, it wouldn't do much harm…just one kiss, right?

He looked at Ersatz straight in the eye. He didn't see any signs of deceit. "I'll do it. Thanks."

And with that he rode back to the palace.

--

He silently but briskly walked down the halls. Arriving at their room, he silently shut the door behind him. He was happy when he realized that Yuuri was asleep, so he could do it without a fuss. He slowly and carefully slipped on the bed, and leaned over Yuuri's sleeping phase. He watched as his lips opened and closed, like what he did earlier that day. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't keep it any longer.

He started to whisper "I shouldn't love you because I know that you don't, but I do and I just can't turn away. This emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering why I waited so long. I don't know how to be fine, when I'm not because I don't know how to make this feeling stop. It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say in fear of scaring you away. Would you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way? Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just have say it all before I break this, even if you're not really listning, and I'm acting like an idiotic wimp."

He blushed. He knew what he had to do. And he had to do it. "I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, denounce my claim on Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku." He whispered as he closed his eyes and the distance between them.

He knew he had to stop, a quick one would do but he decided to stay a little longer. He figured that this would be his first and last kiss with Yuuri (if you consider that a stolen kiss can be a first kiss :D). His features calmed a bit as his tongue slipped gently into Yuuri's, savoring the kiss. But then he suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt Yuuri kiss back.

**end of chapter 5**

Haha…Another cliffhanger! I hope this chapter was satisfying even though it was short. I've finished the last chapter already, just so you know. For those who are reading my other story, _Your World_, I'm really sorry about the long wait :D Please forgive me! I got this weird writer's block and I just can't think of what to do with the earth wedding (winks, hehe spoilers!). Anyway, I'll try my best to post the final chapter of _Your World_ before this story's last.

So, how was this chapter? Tell me! Add reviews! I'll post the next chapter in a week or so, in the mean time, add reviews, ne?

Next chapter: To bring out what you desire!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To bring out what you desire**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm thankful for all of them. Some of you got a bit scary though…(laughs nevously) haha… Here's the last chapter so just chill m'kay?

**BTW!** Special thanks to:

**charnea, Knight of Caeli, Death To Haru, Yuuram88, cheesecake09, SteFF, Maeleene, Dark's Mistress, morissa, thacha, yuuram-LOVE, CrazyLady#1, Mican, tears of a mermaid, Stelmaria, chocolatemaltesers, Zeldazoey, Layla, animelover94, contravene431, Nezumii, Jade Cade, Yuka Hasumi, Ichimaru Wolfram, Yueli, phantome101, Jazzieness **and all the others who have read and/or are reading this. Thanks for your support!

So, Wolfram has already done what he needed to, to break the spell. But Yuuri's response seems to be different, what will he do now?

On to the chapter!

Wolfram's emerald orbs met dark ones, staring into his lovingly.

"Yuuri…" was all that he could say in state of shock. He couldn't move, and couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuuri's. Yuuri brought a hand up to caress Wolfram's face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, all too innocently, before leaning forward to meet the blond's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Wolfram couldn't do anything but kiss back, his lips moving in their own accord. "Yuuri, stop!" Wolfram cried out, finally pulling away.

"Wolf, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked. He had been echoing it all day, but his fiancé never seemed to answer it. Wolfram stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of the aphrodisiac's works, but didn't. Feeling worried and confused, he called for Ersatz frantically.

"Ersatz! Ersatz!"

Yuuri looked at him confusingly "Wolf? Who's Ersatz?"

Before Wolfram could respond, the golden haired maiden appeared. "Hello."

She greeted happily, then Yuuri looked at her in disbelief.

"Aah! The strange little girl!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She pouted in response as she crossed her arms "I'm not strange, and it's bad to point. Moving on," she said as she looked at Wolfram "let me see what has happened here." She said, moving to touch Wolfram's chest. Feeling the beat of his heart as she closed her eyes, she nodded. "I see."

She looked the confused king and made a small bow "Your majesty, I'm Ersatz, the lady of the woods. I…helped your fiancé by giving him the forbidden potion. It seems that he had used it on you. He came to me a while ago, asking me how to break the curse and so I told him so. It was to denounce his claim on you and to kiss you." She explained, giggling on the last part.

All the while, Yuuri glanced back from Wolfram to Ersatz, not sure on how to react to what he had found out. So that was why he couldn't understand or even control himself. But…

"What was this 'potion' supposed to do?" he asked, a bit concerned about why the blond would do such a thing.

"The ardor potion was created by the 3rd Demon King. He used it on one of the noblewomen, but wasn't able to use it successfully. You see, the ardor potion enhances one's greatest passion, either of hate or love. The noblewoman he chose hated him, though she was being nice to him by accepting his engagement, so when he used it on her, she showed her true feelings. He got so hurt and devastated; his advisors chose to ban it. During the time of the 5th Demon King, he was so into the clandestine of the ardor potion that he spent most of his time researching about it and finding a cure for it. He was able to do so, but his advisors never allowed it. Through time and fear, the 6th Demon King chose to entrust it to me for safety. He said that someday, one person would truly need it and asked me to promise him to give it to some one worthy of it. And so I did.

"The reason why it is called the ardor potion is because it enhances one's greatest emotion for the person who gave it. In short, Yuuri's most intense emotion for you was brought out by the potion. The person has knowledge of what he does but he has no control when it's about the person who gave him the potion. In your case, Yuuri was all aware of what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. Even if he was just thinking of doing or saying it, he does it and says it uncontrollably." Explained Ersatz, happily.

"So you were…?" Wolfram tried to ask, slowly getting out of his stunned self.

"Yeah, pretty much. I feel very embarrassed about what I had said earlier today though you really looked…good during that time." He stopped and smiled sheepishly at Wolfram who was blushing then continued "Though I really feel happy when I said it straight to that soldier's face. I got hurt a bit when you told my I was too hasty in planning our wedding and well, I got hurt again when you refused to…" it was now Yuuri's time to blush "Let me touch you."

Wolfram's head dropped "Oh."

"But I understand. I guess you thought that I didn't want to do things you thought I didn't want to do." Yuuri looked at his hands, frowning a bit "I just…can't believe that you thought of using a philter on me and even did so. I never thought you'd be someone who'd do that…considering that you never did anything to me even if you did force yourself into my room."

"I'm…sorry." Wolfram said, forcing himself to look into Yuuri's eyes. He half-expected to see the Maou ready to give his punishment, but when he looked, Yuuri's eyes was what caught his, and in Yuuri's eyes were forgiveness…and perhaps, love too.

"I'm sorry, too. I never treated you in a way that you deserved to be. I guess I deserve what you did to me. And I guess I could understand, if I were in your shoes. If you didn't, it might've taken me quite a while before saying this to you."

"What do you mean?" then his eyes widened in shock, finally understanding it all. "If the potion only amplified your feelings then…do you…do you—?"

He stopped when Yuuri held his hands and spoke, knowing what his was going to ask, and stared straight into his emerald eyes.

"Wolfram, I really think that we could make it through. If I could freeze the moment in my mind, it would be the second that you touched your lips to mine. I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still because Wolf, that is just the way I always want to feel. I mean, looking back I realized, it was always there, just never spoken. I think what I'm trying to say is that…Wolfram, I love you. I always have. And I'd very much like to be with you for all of my life."

"You—you do?"

"I do." He said with his goofy smile, a soft blush rising in his cheeks. He felt like a school girl admitting one's love for her crush. Nonetheless, he continued "Do you love me?" he teased.

"Wimp, of course I love you."

"Don't call me a wimp!" came the usual reply as he tackled Wolfram on their bed, attempting to tickle him.

"Take it back!"

"As if I would!" Wolfram said, in between giggles. Ersatz could only smile at the picture and feel contented with what she had done. She silently waved goodbye and disappeared to give the royal couple some space.

They had been going for some time, when Yuuri stopped, still holding Wolfram's wrists, and studied their positions. Wolfram's jacket was fully open and his shirt had a few undid buttons. He was straddling the prince, who was panting at the moment, out of breath, and he realized that his night shirt had its buttons undone, too by Wolfram's attempt to get him off him. They both blushed, getting uncomfortable with their situation.

Yuuri just stared into Wolfram's captivating green eyes that were staring back at him as he let go of his hands. He smiled at Wolfram, his usual smile that always made Wolfram blush as he smiled back, contented with everything. The king slowly placed his hand on either side of _his _prince's head, slowly leaning in, eyes never leaving the other's. The prince cupped the face of _his_ king, anticipating what he was going to do. Both of them slowly closed their eyes as the king closed the distance between them.

Yuuri's lips gently brushed against Wolfram's before he gently slipped his tongue into Wolfram's mouth to deepen the kiss as the blond moved his hands from Yuuri's face to his hair.

Talk about bad timing (or not), an unsuspecting Conrad happened to choose to check up on them since he heard some noise, and didn't knock as he peeped in the room. Seeing Yuuri with his brother in a very intimate situation, his eyes widened for a while then softened, feeling relieved that everything worked out between them, even if he didn't know how. He silently shut the door behind him with his infamous smile, and continued to walk towards his room as if nothing happened. He was happy that his brother and his godson had finally come to terms and hopefully, it would be more peaceful.

No one really figured out what happened between the two and what had caused Yuuri's unusual demeanor that day, but all were pleased that they had finally met a peaceful agreement. Surely, the blond's jealous rants could still be heard, time and again as well as their usual bickering, but they never left each other's sight and neither did they look at each other with disgust anymore.

A month after, they weren't surprised to hear that the royal couple had decided to get married. Ever since then, they all lived relatively serene as the time of peace, one that Yuuri had believed, and Wolfram had believed along with him came. All lived happily and contentedly as their king continued to rule them with his prince by his side.

**end of chapter 6**

I didn't really plan to add that last paragraph but I just couldn't help but write/type my thought/ideas. I'm thinking of making a filler for this story so stick around okay?

So how was the whole story? I hope I didn't fail your expectations. Add reviews!


End file.
